A workflow can be described as a sequence of activities in an organization, an undertaking, a structure or, process.
A data processing or computer system can support the respective workflow, supply it with specified data or information and handle or carry it out in accordance with a specification deposited in a data processing or computer system or an algorithm provided for this purpose.
For this purpose, software systems and their components are used. These enable workflows to be defined and performed in that they control individual instances of the workflow in accordance with a preset or predetermined arrangement and provide or request data and applications specified for this purpose.
Known software systems and their components involve coordinating which feature and/or component processes what, when and how.
In this context, integration models are intended to help to achieve and ensure the optimum involvement of various software systems and their components in workflows.
In this context, linking various applications and/or types of applications enables and/or causes the number to be advantageously reduced and thus interfaces to be avoided with regard to smoother or simplified data communication and/or a simplified data and/or information management.
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to specifying a method and a system by means of which an integration model can be generated without problems and checked for its reliability.